


I’m Here For You

by Super_Scene_It



Series: A Life Of Fire [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, THIS IS JUNK DO NOT READ THIS I WILL PUNCH U IN THE THROAT IF U READD THISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scene_It/pseuds/Super_Scene_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man  (Peter Parker) and the Human Torch  (Johnny Storm) unexpectedly meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m Here For You—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 commentary: this is both the first and also the shittiest fic i have ever written lmaoo so if ur reading this im givin u a heads up and am advising u to turn back now bc this is fuckcin terrible lmfaaooo

As the Human Torch soars across the night sky, he thinks to himself. _What makes a_ _hero a hero?_ As he flies by, the people below point and applaud the young hero. _Is_ _it the fame? The money? The costume?_ Many of the bystanders call out his name and take pictures of his spectacular display. _The truth is…I don’t really know_. Johnny Storm stops and smiles as the people below take his pictures. _I love the attention. The cars. The girls. The fame. The money. But more than anything, I love being a hero. Whatever that is._ Johnny Storm’s vision is blurred by all the lights flashing from the cameras, but it doesn’t deter him from enjoying the moment. _I love the feeling of saving someone’s life. It makes me feel…important._ One of the young girls in the crowd is holding her phone up, recording the Human Torch, as she screams, “I love you, Johnny!” The flamed hero looks among the crowd attentively. _Sometimes, I think I’d be nothing without my powers_. Still airborne, Johnny smiles once more and waves at the people crowded below him before he takes off into the night sky.

Taking off with full speed, Johnny Storm comes to a halt when he sees the Avengers below. _The Avengers. Earth’s mightiest heroes._ Down below, the Avengers are facing off againt the Wrecking Crew. Among the Avengers are Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Thor, all clad in their trademark costumes. Deciding not to intervene, as the Avengers clearly have everything under control, Johnny flies to a nearby building to watch as the battle continues. _When I was younger, I always wanted to be an Avenger._ Sitting on the edge of a building, a now flamed off Johnny Storm sits in his new white Fantastic Four costume, as he leans forward to watch the chaos below. _Everyone on the Fantastic Four team were Avengers at some point. Everyone, but me._ Johnny’s eyes are fixated on Captain America, who is taking on Bulldozer. _Captain America. He’s one of the guys who actually made me want to be a hero._ Bulldozer runs towards Captain America with full speed, however, Captain America is able to dodge him and counters with an attack of his own. He throws his shield with intensity at his opponent. Bulldozer is caught off guard as he is striked in the head by Cap’s trusty shield. From up above, Johnny smiles to himself.

Bulldozer is seemingly confused and nearly loses his balance as the ensued shield ricochets off his helmet and back into the hands of his combatant. As Bulldozer struggles to regain his stance, he grows angry. Cap tells his villainous foe to stand down. Unsurprisingly, he is reluctant and continues to pursue the long time hero. As the villain charges toward the hero once more with brute force, the heroic Captain  America victoriously dodges him once more. As his opponent turns to strike, Cap readies his shield for protection. Luckily, his close friend and ally, Iron Man, blasts the villain from behind.

Johnny’s attention swiftly makes it’s way to the other Avengers. He watches as both Hawkeye and Black Widow team up against Piledriver, and Spider-Man attacks the powerful Thunderball, while Thor single handedly takes out the Wrecker. _I use to want to be an Avenger so bad. But not anymore. Now…I just don’t care._ The battle continues on and Johnny considers getting involved, but he immediately decides against it as he witnesses both Captain America and Iron Man defeat Bulldozer. He laughs silently, knowing the villain didn’t stand a chance. Spider-Man, with the assist of Thor, is able to defeat Thunderball as well, leaving Piledriver the only one standing. Trying to dodge the attacks of both Hawkeye and the Black Widow, Piledriver suddenly finds himself surrounded by all of the world’s greatest heroes. Piledriver sighs as he looks around to see his other accomplices laying on the ground, each defeated. He lets out an aggrivated groan as he raises his hands and surrenders.

With the defeat of The Wrecking Crew, the Manhattan streets are filled with police cars and news reporters who arrive on the scene. Blinded by the flashing blue and red lights down below, Johnny Storm looks away in silence. He stares out into the dark distance and wonders why he was never offered a spot on the Avengers. _Maybe I was never good enough to be a part of their team. Maybe—_ His thought is interrupted as a voice from behind jokingly asks, “What are you doin’ out here at this time of night? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Startled, Johnny immediately jumps up and ignites in flames. He turns around to see Spider-Man standing before him. With his hands up, Spider-Man says, “Whoa, whoa, calm down. It’s just me, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man .” Although he is instantly relieved to see his ol’ pal, Johnny Storm lets out a grunt in annoyance. “Dude, you can’t just creep up on a guy like that!”, Johnny announces. “You were this close to being toast.” Spider-Man, still standing before his aflamed friend, jokes, “Yeah, I have that kinda affect on people.” As Johnny’s flames extinguish around him, he lowers himself back onto the roof of the building. While Johnny stands before his friend with a serious look across his face, Spider-Man laughs out loud as he recalls the hot-headed hero's startling response. Still annoyed by his friend’s frivolous conduct, Johnny turns back around and sits down once more. Spider-Man stands there awkwardly for a brief moment before finally sitting next to the other man. Sitting side by side, the two friends are silent. And then Spider-Man looks over his shoulder and stares at Johnny. Johnny looks back at him and the two immediately laugh in unison.

Regaining his composure, Spider-Man asks, “No, but seriously what are you doing out here at this time of night? It’s like 3am.” Looking at him innocently, Johnny tells him he couldn’t sleep. “So I went out for a lil’ fresh air”, he adds. Spider-Man peers at him for a moment, and then says, “Oh.” They both grow quiet once more, and in this moment of silence, Johnny thinks to himself. _Peter is the hero I wanted to be. Although I would probably never admit it to his face, he was one of the few people I actually looked up to._ Spider-Man awkwardly breaks the silence, “So you come up here often?” Nearly lost in thought, Johnny shakes his head and quickly turns to look at his friend. “Uh, no. Not really”, comes the reply. They both turn their attention to the the streets below. “Yeah, they’re probably gonna break out by next week”, Spider-Man remarks. Johnny chuckles. “Don’t they always?” he retorts.

Johnny lifts his head to gaze at the stars above him. _Peter and I have known each other for years. I was one of the few people he trusted with his identity. He’s one of my best friends and_ _I trust him._ While the two men look up in the sky, Johnny, unexpectedly, makes a shocking revelation. “Sometimes I have nightmares… Nightmares of **that** day.” Spider-Man looks at the other hero jarringly. He remains silent as he stares at him. Remembering that tragic day, Johnny continues on, saying, “I’ve never seen Ben look at me that way. The look in his eyes…I’ve never seen anyone look at me that way.” Johnny closes his eyes briefly in an attempt to not think of that day, but it comes to him so vividly. “I remember the moment I died. The first time”, he goes on to say. Staring straight ahead, he tells his long time friend, “I remember it as if it were yesterday.” Johnny goes silent for a moment then calmly looks at Peter, who only continues to stares back at him in disbelief. “I remember how it felt when they ripped my body apart. And I know when I died because I can’t remember anything after that. Everything goes dark.”

Johnny turns his head and looks straight forward again. Peter is lost for words. He remembers that day vividly as well. He remembers showing up with the Avengers too late. He remembers the traumatized look on Ben’s face. He remembers the looks on Val and Franklin’s faces. He remembers the moment his heart sank when he realized Johnny was gone. He remembers the guilt that haunted him from that day on. As the handsome Johnny Storm silently looks into the distance of nothingness, Spider-Man finally decides to speak up. He takes off his mask and Peter looks at Johnny with nothing but sorrow in his eyes. “I’m sorry” he says, in almost a whisper.

Johnny,completely confused, auotomatically turns to face Peter and says,”What?” Peter drops his head and begins to ramble, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me the most. If only I had gotten there sooner. It’s my fault and I’m sorry. I—” Johnny cuts him off and says, “Pete… stop. It wasn’t your fault, okay? It’s no one’s fault.” Johnny looks at him with sincerity. Peter stares back at him and then hangs his head again. Johnny immediately feels guilty. _I should’ve never said anything. I don’t want the people I love and care about to blame themselves for my death._ Now Peter’s the one who gazes into the distance and Johnny’s the one who stares at him.

Peter tells Johnny, “Losing you, was like losing a brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 commentary: do not read the rest okk im tellin u it only gets worse from heree. this is so bad where's the garbage so i can throw this entire thing in it


	2. I’m Here For You—Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man (Peter Parker) and the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) unexpectedly meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 commentary: why r u still reading this junk?? stop reading thisss

Upon hearing those words, Johnny Storm’s heart melts. Deeply saddened, but yet  dumbfounded by Peter Parker’s heart wrenching confession, he's frozen almost uncertain of how to react. For the first time in his life, he is lost for words and the two men sit there in complete silence. Eventually, Johnny announces, “I know”, and Peter turns his head towards his friend and their eyes meet. A smile begins to form on Peter’s face, and Johnny smiles back. _It’s moment like these I’ll remember. It’s moment like these I’ll never forget._ They hold their gaze for a brief moment before breaking away. Peter then looks down at his mask and chuckles, prompting Johnny to look his way. A bit puzzled, he asks, “What’s so funny?” Peter, without looking up answers,“Nothing. It’s just-“, Peter raises his head to look at his friend and continues, “It’s good to have you back.” Almost expressionless, the blonde man replies, “It’s good to be back.”

Still sitting side by side with their legs hanging off the side of the building, the two young heroes reminisce about their time together. Spider-Man recalls the time the two of them teamed up together to take out the Vulture. Johnny chuckles and tells Peter, “The dude’s like a gazillion years old, how is he still able to walk without bustin’ a hip?” Spider-Man laughs as well, saying, “I don’t know. It beats me.” Still indulging in enjoyable recollections of their past events, Johnny brings up the time he tried to teach Peter how to drive the Spidey-mobile. Reacting to Johnny’s laughter, Peter comes to his own defense, “Imma a New Yorker, gimme a break, will ya?” Johnny grins as he says,”Yeah, I know. You almost crashed it into a pole. Twice!” Johnny jokingly adds, ”And you wonder why I didn’t leave you any of my sports cars.” Peter can’t help but to snicker as he remarks, “Yeah, I probably would’ve crashed them into a river.”

Peter’s voice becomes more serious when he turns to Johnny and says, “But you left me something more meaningful instead. You left me your spot on your team.” Johnny’s blonde hair whips about as a gust of wind blows by. He combs his fingers through his hair and tilts his head slightly to the left, “I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather give my spot on the team to. You were the the first person who popped into my head, Pete. And I think that was one of the best decisions I have ever made in my entire life.” Johnny’s pearcing blue eyes glare intently at Peter, who in turn states, “And it was truly an honor.” As their eyes meet each other once more, Johnny exclaims, “You’re like family, Pete. Don’t ever forget that.” Peter is touched and tries to swallow pass the lump that forms in his throat. It’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to him and he can’t seem to stammer out a response. So instead he just beams in gratitude.

The two young men fall silent as they watch the sun creep up from behind the clouds. Sleepiness falls upon them and Spider-Man yawns. Johnny glances at him with tired eyes and asks him what time it is. Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders as he replies, “I dunno. I completely lost track of time.” “Me too”, Johnny agrees. “We should probably head home and try to get some sleep”, Peter suggests wearily. “Yeah”, Johnny replies. Both men rise, and Johnny watches as Spider-Man pulls on his mask. “Take care of yourself, Torch”, Spider-Man tells his friend. “You too, Spidey”, comes the response. The two friends look at each other in silence, then Spider-Man puts his hand on Johnny’s shoulder and tells him, “Hey, I’m here for you.” “I know, buddy”, Johnny says with a forced smile on his face.

Johnny stands on the rooftop, alone, watching as his friend swings away. " _I'm here for you." People always say that, but when you need them the most, they're never there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 commentary: if u've actually read this entire thing then congratulations u r the strongest person i kno also y do u hate urself and llike to torture urself like thiss??


End file.
